Erasing the Line
by redrider6612
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if B&B decided to get rid of that pesky line? Just a fun little oneshot that popped into my head. Rated T for a bit of steamy fluff. Reviews are really appreciated!


"Booth?"

"Hmmm?" he replied without taking his eyes from the road.

"Would you please explain 'the line' to me again?"

His head snapped to the right and he found his partner watching him calmly. Booth's mouth went slack and his eyes widened. "What?"

"'The line.' You know, that day at the carousel, you told me there was a line that people who work together shouldn't cross. "

He looked at the road and swallowed hard. "Yeah."

She raised her brows, waiting. Just when she thought he might need a little prodding to make him answer, he spoke.

"In our line of work, it's just too dangerous, you know, to get romantically involved with the people we work with. " The words were said in a monotone, like he had rehearsed them. A lot.

"Dangerous how?"

Sigh. "The kind of criminals we chase, they could use our—the relationship against us, uh, I mean—me and whoever I'm—"

"Wouldn't that be true of anyone you're involved with? For that matter, couldn't they use Parker against you?"

Booth's hand tightened on the steering wheel. "Yeah." His voice was hoarse.

"So it follows that you should sever your ties with Parker for his own safety."

That earned her a glare. "No! Not an option. Parker's safe."

She should have known that would be a touchy subject. She tried another tack. "What about the women you date? Aren't you afraid someone could use one of those relationships against you?"

"What? So now I'm supposed to live like a monk?"

"Don't get upset. I'm just trying to understand the distinction. What else?"

"Well, if we—uh, if my significant other and I—were in a high stress situation, our emotional connection could mess with our judgment, make us do something we wouldn't normally do."

"_Us_, Booth. Admit it, we're talking about _us_."

Jerking the steering wheel to the right, Booth pulled to the curb and threw the car into park, ignoring the screeching tires and blaring horn of the sedan he narrowly missed. Staring through the windshield, he spoke low. "I can't drive while we're talking about this." He darted a glance her way and found her watching him steadily. "Yes, I mean us. That's where you're going with this, right?"

She gave a slight nod.

"What brought this on?"

"Last night Angela and I were talking and I happened to mention the fact that so many people assume we're a couple. Then she asked me why we weren't involved and I told her about 'the line' and we discussed your reasons. Angela made some very valid points."

Booth became uncomfortable and his eyes fell away. "Like what?" he asked, because she seemed to expect it.

Brennan hesitated, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Is there anything you wouldn't do for me, if you thought I was in danger?"

His eyes came back to hers. "Of course not. Haven't I proved that time after time?"

"As I would do anything for you. So what's the problem?"

His eyes probed hers for a long moment. "You've never given any indication that you saw me that way."

"Well, I've always thought you were an attractive, strong, alpha male, but you have always made it clear we had to keep things professional."

A grin teased the corner of his mouth. "You think I'm hot?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know you are. Your sexual self-confidence just adds to your appeal."

"Ah-ah. That's not what I asked. Do _you_ think I'm hot?" The grin was in his eyes now, too.

Sigh. "Yes, I find you very attractive."

"And--?"

"And I think we would be sexually compatible."

"No, that's not what I'm asking, Bones. How do you _feel_ about me?"

"You're my best friend." His smile faded at the seriousness in her eyes. She went on. "You're kind, decent and brave. The best man I know."

"Thank you. I feel the same way about you."

Her smile was soft and her eyes held his. "So, what's next?"

He looked away and she could see something was bothering him. "What is it?" she asked.

He dropped his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "What if it doesn't work out?" With anyone else she might have missed the fear in the question, but she knew him too well.

Reaching out to touch his arm, she changed her mind and let her hand fall to the seat between them. "You're right. It's not worth risking our partnership. Forget I said anything." She turned her head to look blindly out the window.

His head rolled her way. "Forget it?"

Her face was a mask of indifference when she turned back to him. "Well, I can compartmentalize, but I realize it's harder for you. I wouldn't want to make things hard on you."

"I can compartmentalize, too. I'm not some poor sap ruled by my emotions—"

"Oh, please! You are the most emotional man I know."

"So we make sure it works out."

Her mouth fell open. "What are you saying?" she asked hoarsely.

His eyes were warm and the line of his mouth softened. "I think we should go for it." He reached to pull her into his arms. She resisted for a moment.

"What about the line?"

She could be so single-minded. "Forget the line. The line is erased, as of now."

Her eyes were wide. "Erased?"

"Yeah." And then he kissed her, to give her something else to do with her mouth besides argue.

Shock held her still for a split second, eyes wide. This was Booth, her partner, kissing her softly, tenderly, like she was the most precious thing in his life. His eyes were closed. She'd never noticed how long his eyelashes were. And did he always smell this good? Then she opened her lips to the nudge of his tongue and her eyes slid shut, leaving her other senses wide open to the storm of sensations.

With a groan, he pulled her closer, angling his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue made mind-numbing forays into the moist depths of her mouth, sending delicious waves of pleasure coursing through her body, curling her toes and stealing her breath. Her arms wound up around his neck and her fingers discovered the softness of the hair at his nape. Lying halfway in his lap, she knew without a doubt that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

All too soon he pulled back, flushed and breathing heavily. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her in amazement.

"That was…" he began huskily, then stopped, clearly at a loss for words.

"Yeah," she breathed, suffering from the same problem.

Suddenly a horn honked, bringing them crashing back to reality and their surroundings. Two teenage girls were watching from a bus stop, giggling and whispering, while an old lady with a little dog peered at them with disapproval.

Brennan moved back to her seat and put on her seatbelt, primly straightening her clothes. From the corner of her eye, she saw Booth smooth his tie and sit up in his seat.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, where were we headed?"

"The lab."

"Right." He checked the mirrors and pulled out into traffic.

"That can't happen again," she said, glancing out her window.

He shot her a surprised look. "It can't? I thought we decided to erase the line?"

She looked at him and smiled at the bewildered look on his face. "Oh, it's still erased. But if this is going to work, there will be some rules."

He smothered a groan. "Right. What rules?"

"We keep things strictly professional when we're on the job."

That was expected. He nodded. "Strictly professional. What else?"

"That means we don't bring relationship issues into the work environment. Compartmentalize."

Sigh. "I get it, compartmentalize. What else?"

When she was silent, he gave her a puzzled look.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" she asked softly, clearly worried.

"I guess we'll find out," he said, then smiled softly. "I'll learn, Bones. 'Cuz I think we're worth the effort. Don't worry." He reached over and squeezed her hand, holding it as he drove. He was still smiling.

She turned to look out the window again, happier than she could ever remember being. Suddenly everything seemed brighter, sharper, more exciting, and she suspected it was because of her partner.


End file.
